User blog:The Ultimate Thinker/The Fictional Critic 01
The Fictional Critic is a segment published daily by the Great Lord David criticizing various pages of Comic Crossroads. Our annonymous reviewer known as "F" will remain a secret under my protection and silence. Every episode counts with 4/8 reviews of different pages and any kind of them, heroes, villains, realities and many more. This is only the beginning as multiple seasons are to be expected with the segment´s increasing success. Information of the Fictional Critic *The Fictional Critic is published daily on certain week days at 23:59 p.m. by the Great Lord David and his team *As to the terms of opinion, this segment is perfectly legal and falls within the protection of Comic Crossright. *The goal of this project is to give other users the knowledge of pages, any kind of pages, good or bad. *"F", the unknown user is currently our only reviewer. *The Fictional Critic is in the Episode 1 of Season 1. *Season 1 will have 26 Segments with a number of 155 reviews in totality. *Leave your ideas, opinions and even your own reviews in the comments above to let us know what you think of everything. *There will be many more reviews and naturally other things like games, articles of the day and even interviews to come in the future episodes of the Fictional Critic. For readers, the FIctional Critic is published on Saturdays, Mondays, Wednesdays and also Fridays and then continuining the cycle. We are looking for a reviewer we we will name as A or by your own username, or whatever name you would like. If you are interested, leave me a message on my wall or message me in chat to become a candidate. Thank you very much. ''' Who is "F"? I can tell you that F is a very recent user of the wiki who is afraid of sharing his opinion in public and so I have decided to encode his identity. His first reviews have been featured on the 6th episode of the Weekly Frenchy Talk. He will give critics to either good pages and bad pages and he will not be forgiving with his opinion, saying the truth and always the truth. The F letter stands for Fanfiction and for Fictional. He is a professional reviewer on 2 sites and also publishes his works on several wikis, mainly DC and Marvel Fanfiction Wikis also under false alias. He´s opinion is always very important and he never makes a low critic without some constructive part. He is one of the essential pillars of the Fictional Critic, the reviewer. He will soon have a new reviewer, who you know as Artemis. Requests Any request for a future review should be done in the comments above. Above, you can leave your opinion if you agree with the review but no review can ever be deleted after published as everyone has the right to release their opinion and our mysterious "F" is no exception. Requests for reviews to be deleted will remain without an answer and if later continued, then it will be removed permanently. Thank you for your time. Reviews Eugene Thompson (Earth-5) '''F: ''The Uncanny X-Factor has a very creative mind no doubt, the only brain capable of turning the vicious Venom into the heir of Captain America himself, an Avenger and a priceless piece of fan fiction. The page is in order and although the full potential is yet to be reached, it is pure imagination with a very creative design, biography and powers and I also have to comment on the names and the immense imagination as those make this page a masterpiece of unusual kind. It brings me great sorrow to see the Uncanny X-Factor part without ever meeting him for his work would surely awaken in me some of the feelings that Stan Lee also did for his first comics featuring the Fantastic Four and the Avengers. I give it a 8,0 out of 10 and I hope to see more of Earth-5, and for those that don´t know it, I advise you to see it and for those that don´t like fan fiction, this page may change your opinion.'' Review: '''8,0/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? David Rogers (Earth-4126) F: ''From Artemis Thorson, brain-made god comes David Rogers, although not quite up to his usual standards of perfection is an interesting page. To resume, the quote is imaginative, and the transformation into Green Goblin is far too much, far too much ingenious to say the least of course. Virtually unknown to me, this page has now a place in my mind and Thorson more honors for me to bestow. A genius of fan fiction that deserves recognition has what he deserves and what he deserves is a marvelous 7,2 out of 10. '''Now that he has had his return with his new page I expect greater things from the mind of Artemis Thorson so that he may produce more excellent works, works whose perfection can be established only from the name Artemis and cunning of hand which only he can use. '' '''Review: '''7,2/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Bruce Banner (Earth-2345678) F: ''Mr. Xemnas, a very interesting character, but today´s review shall be focused on his character, the Bruce Banner of Earth-2345678. The Earth number by itself is easy to memorize but the character has earned my attention. Not only is he the Incredible Hulk but he is also the leader of the Hulk Island, I say it takes a considerable amount of imagination to pull a stunt like that but the way he writes and compliments his work with the imagine turns his work into one of my favourite Hulks in this website. Althought not a big fan of the green behemoth myself, I take my hate off and give it a 7,7 out of 10. 'From what I have seen so far, Mr. Xemnas has other impressive works in this Earth that have a spot in my next reviews without any doubt. '' '''Review: '''7,7/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? ' Frank Castle (Earth-71560) '''F: ''It is surely an interesting twist by user Dragonulteo to make him a member of the Defenders but still the page is in dire need of content and literally of real fanfiction. The twist, a good image and an Earth number are not enought for a positive review, to which I am bound to give a 3,6 out of 10, whose review awakens in me guilt, guilt in criticizing something that has not yet be finished. I am sure there are greater works by the hands of Dragonulteo but this is not him at his top, not even him with his work finished. Other works by Dragonulteo will without any doubt be reviewed in the next episode of the Fictional Critic and also ones that will gain greater reviews. '' Review: '''3,6/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Final Review David: Overall, how was the first review? F: '''It was interesting, not perfect, not even spectacular, medium, almost good I say. I am expecting much more, especially from Artemis Thorson and also by Crossroads but this was a good beginning to the Fictional Critic and I want to thank you for this fantastic opportunity. '''David: What was your favourite page from this first review? F: '''My favourite page was Mr. Xemnas´s Bruce Banner, but since Eugene Thompson was better organized and complete it had more points and a greater classification in my daily evaluation. '''David: What can you tell us about the next review? F: '''Four more pages of course, good and bad. I am a critic in several fanfiction wikis, especially DC and to me the second reviews are always the most shocking. '''David: What user has earned your attention? F: '''Based on everything you said, I would have to say Ronin the Masterless. His work has left me quite excited. '''David: How do you feel about a low evaluation in your reviews? F: '''Perfectly fine, not everyone can create something whose quality achieves at least the positive note. Some people should not even write as it is a waste of our brains and a waste of their time. I predict many reviews as this for the near future but also some good ones. In Dragonulteo´s example, he can write and well, but his page was not developed and I judge what is there, not what it could be, and what was there was not fanfiction, but still I have hope. '''David: What is the greatest page you have seen so far? F: '''If you don´t mind, David, I would prefer to leave that for our future and greater reviews. '''David: No, of course I don´t mind. Any advice you wish to give our readers? F: '''In fact, yes, two of the most important advices that can be given. The first is to remember that quality does not bring quantity and quantity does not bring quality. They must complement each other in other to create a great page as a page with one of those (a "Q0") is a failure in fanfction and second, don´t forget that a critic is still a critic, a person and an opinion, so my advice is not to let yourself be controlled by words, by a critic and if you can, try to escape it´s vicious tentacles. Until we meet again. Team The Ficitonal Critic´s team is composed of: ''Technology, Music''' - FrenchTouch Executive Producer, Publishment, Interviewer, Screen Writer '- ''The Great Lord David ''Reviewer' - '"F" ' Top 4 Here is the Top 4 from this review: *'1º:' 'Eugene Thompson (Earth-5) ' *'2º: ''Bruce Banner (Earth-2345678) *'3º: David Rogers (Earth-4126) ' *'4º: Frank Castle (Earth-71560) ' Do you agree with this top and with F´s reviews? Comment above on the first episode of the Fictional Critic by The Great Lord David and his talented team. ''' Gallery USAgent 5 Modern.jpg|Eugene Thompson|link=http://comiccrossroads.wikia.com/wiki/Eugene_Thompson_(Earth-5) USAgent 5.jpg|Eugene Thompson|link=http://comiccrossroads.wikia.com/wiki/Eugene_Thompson_(Earth-5) Chameleon (4126).jpg|The Chameleon|link=http://comiccrossroads.wikia.com/wiki/David_Rogers_(Earth-4126) 250px-The Maestro - Future Imperfect 2.jpg|Bruce Baner|link=http://comiccrossroads.wikia.com/wiki/Bruce_Banner_(Earth-2345678) Punisher.jpg|Frank Castle|link=http://comiccrossroads.wikia.com/wiki/Frank_Castle_(Earth-71560) Critic.jpg|The Fictional Critic|link=http://comiccrossroads.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Great_Lord_David '''And now a word from our sponsors or related programms: ' ' Category:Blog posts Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Created by The Great Lord David Category:The Fictional Critic (Season 1) Category:The Fictional Critic Category:User Creations